


If I Stay...

by castielslovesong



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deans afraid of heights, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Roommates, accountancy, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong





	If I Stay...

Dean can see that Cas is nervous, he always is when it comes to something serious like school, or college or a job interview or you know, that time he wanted to adopt a cat from an animal shelter and ended up dragging Dean along for two hours – all of which he spent sneezing – because he couldn’t decide on what one to give a home.

So when Cas comes to the bar, trenchcoat heavy on his shoulders, Dean knows that this usually unwavering man is beat. Despite his complete lack of faith in himself, Cas is a total badass with a poker face that would rival Bond; he’s also the best friend Dean’s ever had.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is going down on his list entitled: ‘Why Cas is just as bad an influence as I am’

After a few drinks, Cas had softened to the point where he was at least willing to admit that he was feeling apprehensive about his job interview at the top accountancy building in the city. Run by notorious douchebag Zachariah Milton, getting in is more or less cutthroat. The problem is, Cas is more than qualified and has this freaking thing with dates and numbers where he can look at a random jumble and everything just clicks. It’s short term, just something to get him through college.

So why is Cas a bad influence?

He’s not so much, Dean digresses. He takes it back. It’s all his fault for offering when he drops him off.

Cas is still sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, a good 3 minutes since Dean pulled up and another 5 since he cut the engine.

“Cas buddy,” Dean sighs, the far less heartfelt reply dying when Cas’ head snaps round and his eyes widen. Cas has literally fought 3 guys at once and he’s afraid of an interview. Peachy. “If I stay, will you at least get out of the car?”

Nodding quickly, he looks back out to the road and then back to Cas. He doesn’t expect to see the pure gratitude in his eyes.

“Thank you Dean, I believe there is a waiting area in the lobby. Althoughiwouldfeelmorecomfortableifyoucameuptothefloorwithme.”

Dean stops, blinks and then looks back to Cas in confusion of his neatly mumbled sentence. “What?”

“It’s on the top floor. I – it doesn’t matter.”

He breathes out heavily through his nose and pointedly ignores the puppy dog eyes. And he’ll say yes, not because he has had a crush on his best friend and roommate for the past 3 years, but because Cas has been there for him a lot. He does too much; even when Dean is too stubborn to ask.

“ _If_ I stay in the waiting area on the same floor as you, will you just go get this job already?”

The slightly less frazzled slump of shoulders is worth sitting in some air conditioned hallway for a few minutes. He once again contemplates how screwed he is.

Inside the building is infinitely more impressive than the outside. It’s made of glass, so light shines and refracts into and off every white surface. Evening is in full swing, so the building itself is more or less empty. He glances up, swallowing when he sees the glass elevators stretching into the heavens.

“Why’s the asshat got to have a penthouse office anyway.” Dean grumbles, falling into step beside Cas so that their footsteps click across the marble in time and he stops feeling so self conscious about his staccato steps.

They wait in silence for the lift to come down and Dean is starting to feel more nervous about this than Cas is. Calm is rolling off his friend in waves, whereas Dean is antsy and has the acute sense of being a piece of dirt under a microscope.

“Dean, you can go back if you want.” Cas says, his eyes down turned and yet hopeful. The doors ping at that moment, Dean making a show of stepping in first and placing his hand at the gap to stop the doors from closing.

“Come on then Colombo, let’s get this over with.”

 

Not 2 minutes later, Dean regrets every life decision he ever made.

The lift stutters to a stop, jerking and grinding in a way that even breaks Cas’ calm. They’re about half way up, too high to fall safely unless you count breaking your neck and dying as a splat safe, but too low from the floor above to make rescue easy. It’s not his friends fault, but he’ll glare at him anyway.

“You can go back if you want,” He mimics, sliding down the glass window and then regretting it, consciously shuffling away from the edges.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas says, sincere as ever. He comes beside him and slides down, trenchcoat bunching awkwardly below his knees.

_We apologise for your inconvenience, we are sending a repair and rescue team as we speak. Please remain calm and wait for the attendants._

“Super Cas, we’re suspended 40 ft in the air, in a glass box over the whitest marble floor that you can bet your stupid wage if we splatter over it they will take costs out of our wills as compensation.” He’s breathing heavily now, memories of being trapped crawling back into his head. At least it’s light in here and Cas is beside him. Focus on that Dean, you’re not alone now. It’s ok.

Cas must feel him lock up because he’s moved so quickly to be in front of Dean, he doesn’t have time to register the sway in the box of death.

“Dean look at me.”

_When did I close my eyes?_

His chest is heaving and then it’s barely taking a breath and either way it feels like his whole world is collapsing beneath his ribcage.

“Dean.” Cas growls, louder. Gently (in complete contrast) he takes Dean’s hands and places them on his own face, holding them there. “Look at me.”

His eyes split open slowly, hazy and bleary vision clearing from static to blue. It’s not the colour that keeps him from slipping back into panic mode no, it’s the emotion he can read in Cas’ eyes. Most people say that Cas is a closed book, but Dean can read every letter of every word that is hidden on that man. From his eyes, to his frown, to the scrunch of his nose when Dean leaves his washing on the floor in the morning.

The emotion he sees now steals his breath away – again.

Cas leans forward slowly, their lips fleetingly touching before he pulls back. There isn’t much space there either though, not with Cas nestled between his bench legs and their hands entwined on his face. Dean brushes the pad of his thumb under those dark eyes.

“Cas-“

Another grinding sound above them stops him in his tracks. Suddenly, he gets a crash of mouth against his, all teeth and abrupt movement as the elevator cranks up to an open door.

What a sight that must be.

Dean pressed into the glass with Cas’ lips moving deliberately now over his own, all in Dean’s lap in a completely transparent lift.

 

Cas doesn’t end up getting the accountancy job. He did get paid in something a lot better and prays daily for the person who came up with the phrase ‘If I stay...’


End file.
